Secretary
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye distracts Ward from finishing his paperwork on time with a little game.


**Title: **Secretary  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Skyeward with Mama May  
**Summary:** Skye distracts Ward from finishing his paperwork on time with a little game.  
**Warnings:** Porn.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I have other prompts to finish so of course I wrote this instead.

"And then I want you to take your teeth and slowly pull my panties down my thighs-"

Grant's eye twitched as he tried to focus on the report on Coulson's desk but Skye was making it hard; _literally_. He closed his eyes briefly as she butterflied her lips over the back of his ear and trailed the tip of one finger down his neck, along his spine.

"And do you know what will be waiting for you when they're off?" She whispered, voice thick and husky and going right for his cock.

Grant cleared his throat but it didn't help; his voice still came out high-pitched. "Skye, your dad expects these done before he gets back."

Skye clucked her tongue with a chuckle and slid into his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck. She leaned in, pressed her lips to his ear, and whispered "get them done faster and maybe I'll make you a daddy."

He flexed his fingers to keep from touching her but once her teeth found their way around his earlobe he couldn't resist running one hand up her leg. "Skye," he groaned, ready to explode. How was he supposed to concentrate on work when she was tormenting him like this? His dick was so hard he was sure the moment she touched it he'd explode all over her palm.

She glanced up at him innocently, chewing on her bottom lip. "Maybe I should assist you, then," she suggested, reaching for one of the files. Grant sighed in relief, glad she was being useful. Once these were all filed they could go back to their bunk and-

"_Skye_."

The file _accidentally_ fell to the floor and Skye made the fakest 'surprised' face he'd ever seen.

Grant growled and pushed the chair back to grab the damn things but she hopped off of his lap and bent down slowly to pick it. Grant shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, her ass was nice but if she really wanted to-

"Oh, no," he whispered as she slowly rose, popping the buttons on her blouse as she went. Once her cleavage came into full view his mouth went dry and he dropped his pen, his eyes glued to her chest.

"Wow," was all he could muster.

Her boobs were…_wow_.

"I'm so sorry, _Director_, let me get that up for you," she purred before falling to her knees.

Grant's eyes went wide. She wasn't…she couldn't! Not here, not in Coulson's-

Skye slipped her delicate fingers into his pants, cupping him through his boxers, and he leaned back with a moan. "Oh God. Fuck. Skye. No. He's going to catch-" His protects fell on deaf ears as Skye ripped open his belt, popped the button, and unzipped him in one fluid motion.

Fuck she was a pro. And that was just with her hands; her mouth was even better.

"Oh, sweetheart, yes," he moaned, running a hand through her hair as she took him into her fist.

Skye's eyes twinkled in amusement before she went back into her secretary role. "Like this, Director?" She asked, feigning innocence before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Grant fought to keep his eyes open and nodded. He liked this game a _lot_; when they were in their bedroom that was. However, right now, in Coulson's office he was finding himself panicked and unable to speak.

This was why he preferred her barking orders at him; he was used to her being the one in charge and he couldn't handle the pressure of being the 'boss' along with the possibility they would be caught.

Especially when his boss, her_ father_, would be the one doing the catching.

"Director?" She batted her eyes and he knew what she wanted but he…what were words?

"Yeah, take it all in, Agent Skye," he ordered lamely, feeling like an idiot. That was until she did just that and took _all_ of him into her mouth.

Jesus. Mary. Joseph.

Grant tugged on her hair with a loud moan. "Skye, baby, I don't think I'm going to last very long," he warned. She'd been taunting him with the explicit details of the things she had planned for him tonight for the better part of an hour.

He was convinced she was trying to send him to an early grave.

Skye hummed around the tip of his cock, her lips wrapped around it in a pout. She released him a moment later and began stroking him, her eyes never leaving his. She lapped her tongue over his length once more before taking his balls into her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned, closing his eyes.

Grant massaged her scalp as her head bobbed over his dick, milking him until he was nothing but putty in her hands. When she emerged minutes later, perkily wiping off her mouth with two fingers his lips was bleeding from him biting down on it to keep the entire base from knowing what they were up to.

"Baby," he muttered, eyes heavy and feeling spent.

Skye tucked him away carefully, hopped onto the desk, crossed her legs, and held out his pen with a smirk. "Here you go, sir, I retrieved this for you."

She bit her lip coyly and he was done pretending to give two fucks about paperwork. He grabbed Skye around the waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her firmly. He cupped her face in his hands and slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue.

"Hmm, Director," she moaned, still playing the game.

Skye took his hand and slid it up her skirt where he found her wet and ready for him.

"I told you there was a surprise waiting for you, sir," he whispered onto his lips before raking her teeth over them. "And it's only for you."

Grant kissed her again to muffle her cries as he slipped two fingers through her folds and into her cunt. Skye grasped his suit tightly, whimpering as his thumb found her clit. Coulson was due back any minute and he wasn't going to let her go without getting her off first.

Luckily she'd trained him well and within minutes her fingernails were digging into his shoulder as she cried his name into his mouth, riding his hand.

"Downstairs. Five minutes. Be naked and no touching yourself. You're all mine," Grant ordered, running his tongue over her swollen lips before kissing her again. "And I'm going to taste every last drop of you, Agent."

Skye nodded obediently, stumbling as she stood, knees weak. Grant smirked, dick hardening at the knowledge that he had that effect on her.

He reached for a tissue, wiping his hands off; but not before running his tongue over them, his eyes on her. Skye gnawed on her lip with a smile before disappearing from the office. He smirked and shook his head, reaching for the pen and hastily finishing his reports.

Exactly five minutes later he slammed the folder shut and rushed to the door, running into the last person he wanted to see after desecrating Coulson's office; Melinda May.

"Ward."

"Commander."

She eyed him and he didn't know how but she _knew_.

"Move," she ordered and he jumped out of the way so she could go into the office.

He walked down the hall, resisting the urge to sprint into a run; he feared her far more than he did the Director.

"Use a condom, Ward; I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet," she called, a smirk in her voice.

Grant nodded, swallowing in fear. He wasn't sure he could perform the way Skye wanted to, not after running into her mother. But when he opened the door to their bedroom to find that not only was she waiting for him but she'd managed to tie herself to the headboard his confidence returned and he forgot all about the world outside this room.

He only cared about two things: his mouth on her delicious cunt and getting her off until she begged him to stop.

"Now, let's get those panties off…"


End file.
